The Girl and the Stars
by Raahmen
Summary: Of course. You'd feel bitter and angry too to be kicked out of a team that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you, but Lucy didn't care anymore. She grew out of her angry shell and brushed it off, but some people just don't know when to stop their torture. Being hurt by the people who treasured nakama the most was worst irony there was.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Y'all already know the drill. I don't own ANY of Fairy Tail, but I do own the OCs. Fight me for 'em. I dare yeeeee.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I always felt out of place ever since her return. No one spoke to me. They didn't give me their time of day to cast a glance in my direction. I was just another body in the room, but unlike everyone else who bombarded her with attention, I kept to myself, and it went on for nearly two years after the Grand Magic Games, and no doubt would it keep going. If I spoke with anyone, it was Master Makarov to approve a mission, or First Master, Mavis Vermillion, but even then, it was short and not so sweet. There was also the Raijinshuu, Gajeel and Juvia, but they were usually on missions. I was a soloist after that day we came back from Edolas, and have stayed that way since.

A distant memory from a month after the games came into mind.

 **Flashback**

 _The guild was still partying over Lisanna's return from the dead, along with the win of the Grand Magic Games, and I sat at the bar, stirring a strawberry milkshake with my index finger. Nobody paid any attention to me, but I had gathered enough guts to grab a good group mission from the board and walk over to Team Natsu and Lisanna's table, and hold out the request to them._

 _"Hey, guys. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a mission with me!" I asked in a cheerful tone, but the glares from the group made my face fall._

 _"Who would want to go on a mission with you? You bitch about everything and it's starting to hurt my ears." Gray said with a snarl._

 _"You're scum anyway… Why Natsu brought you here is still a mystery." Erza said in a matter-of-fact tone._

 _"Aye, Lushee… You're useless…" Happy frowned and his ears dropped._

 _"It was a mistake to even save you from that fake Salamander. Why're you still in this guild, anyway? I think any smart person would know when they aren't wanted…" Natsu spat it out like poison._

 _I turned my head to Lisanna who was smiling cruelly. "You were just my replacement, anyway. A mere seat warmer. A weak bitch. You were never a somebody in this guild. Maybe eye candy at the least. You look like a two-cent, corner store whore!"_

 _I stared in disbelief at the people who I thought treasured nakama the most. The rest of the guild laughed along with them and I grit my teeth, tears threatening to spill from my eyes._

 _I'd prove them wrong._

 _I swore I would, even if it killed me._

 **End Flashback**

With a heavy sigh, I pulled myself out of bed, showered, dressed, and headed towards the guild, Fairy Tail. I looked at myself in the mirror. My entire style changed from head to toe. My hair was no longer in those childish side pony tails, and the only makeup involved would be the mascara that seemed to make my chocolate brown eyes look bigger and sharper, and the clear lip gloss every now and then. My clothes became less provocative, but showed enough skin for a mature, yet risqué look. Today, it was a brown blazer, sleeves rolled up to my elbows, matching brown gloves, topping a navy green camisole with skin tight, ripped black jeans and knee high, thickly soled, heeled boots. On the left side of my hip sat my set of Celestial gate keys. I had finally achieved the last three of the Zodiac from Yukino, who retired when she wedded a year after Fairy Tail's win at the games to Sting Eucliffe, the former Master of Sabertooth after Jiemma. He passed the guild down to Rufus Lore, also retiring with his wife, and now having a daughter a year into their marriage named Sorano, named after Yukino's sister. My hair was done in a loose French braid to my left side, my feathers and bangs framing my face. Finishing the look was the last present from my father before he died, a small gold chain with a small gold framed diamond pendant with the Heartfilia Konzern etched into the back of the frame, along with a picture of myself as a child, and my parents at my sides with true, heart warming smiles.

I continued to stare at myself for a while, my eyes clouded of any emotion, before I shook my head and headed out of my apartment. The same routine for two years, with exceptions of days that I drop by the Magic Shop, Amariety's Center, which would be one of those days. The iron door creaked as I pushed it open and stepped inside of the spacious shop, with a couple of other mages, scanning Amariety's items. Cloaks hung on the walls, and lacrima balls and screens stood out for display. Colorful glass lanterns shone in the light of the sun that streamed through the windows. The small rush of wind from the air conditioner was the only sound to be heard besides the soft voice of a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, singing with a voice that rivaled an Angel.

 _I used to be so happy_

 _But without you here_

 _I feel so low._

 _I watched you as you left_

 _But I can never seem_

 _To let you go._

 _Cause once upon a time_

 _You were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time_

 _Hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me_

 _But I feel like there is something_

 _You should know…_

I grinned at the lyrics of this song, giggling at the memory of first hearing this. The song that made my heart hurt, but beat so lovingly at the same time. To alert the woman and the others of my presence, I joined in.

 **I'll never forget you.**

 **You'll always be by my side.**

 **From the day that I met you.**

 **I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die.**

She turned to look at me, surprise written all over her beautiful features, and then it softened into happiness. Despite the age difference, she gave off a motherly feeling that I had longed since my mother's death, and her husband's kindness and care replaced the hurtful memory of my father's negligence.

 **And I will never want much more.**

 **And in my heart I will always be sure.**

 **I will never forget you.**

 **And you will always be by my side…**

I gave her a knowing grin, and the room seemed to lighten up a bit, catching the attention of customers in the shop who stared in awe of the two vocalists. The woman and I took deep breaths and then…

 _ **'Til the day I die!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucy's POV**_

I exited Amariety's store, waving her goodbye as I held a bag full of new magic items: a whip that took the magical form of those it touches, a belt with matching pack that could store pretty much everything, magical enhancing steel-knuckle plated, leather gloves - that I put on immediately - and four new keys.

I hadn't been paying much attention, and I bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, si-"

"Watch it, whore!"

I blinked owlishly. _Whore?_ _ **Whore?**_ "E-excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!" I roared at him and he tried swinging on me. My reflexes, fighting skill, and strength have increased dramatically in the past two years. Quickly, I duck and his fist sailed over my head, and in one fell swoop, I grabbed his arm and whipped him into the wall of a nearby store, sending him into a daze.

"Y-you, b...bitch!..." He growled at her and froze at the sight of the guild insignia on my hand. "G-g-gomenasai! Gomen…" And he ran off.

I huffed and blew at a strand of hair that fell in front of my face. In no time, I was already at the guild's doors and my shoulders felt as if thousand pound weights just settled on top of them. I pushed opened the heavy wooden doors and was met with - you guessed it - silence.

 _Surprise, surprise._ I thought bitterly.

I walked over to the request board and scanned over the pages. Ever since _she_ came back, and I took all those solo missions, I made enough money to cover rent and treat myself greatly with still a good amount left over. Everything I did was clean, with little to no damages that came out of my pay. My eyes fell onto one with around 290,000 and I reached for it, but it was swiped out of my reach.

"So what does this _weakling_ think she's doing?"

An annoyingly, high pitched, feminine voice called out from behind me. I turned and faced Team Natsu, without Wendy, with _her_. With an eyebrow raised, I placed my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the right with my face contorted into one of amusement. It was _her_ voice.

"Getting a job, what else does it look like, _Strauss_ …" I spat out her last name like venom, my eyes hardening at the sight of her. "Even Dragneel here would be smart enough to see that…" I sneered.

"Don't talk to her like that, bitch!" Another voice yelled and I shifted my eyes to the left and they fell on Erza Scarlet, the woman I once thought of as an elder sister. She was quick to requip a blade into her hand and hold the tip to my throat. My eyes lowered into slits.

"Put the toy away, Scarlet… And hand over that request. I had my eyes on it and was going to take it, but it was rudely snatched off as I was getting it." I wavered my stance none, and my voice was filled with spite.

"This request is meant for strong wizards. Not for useless ones who hide behind others. You might need to try one like… Oh! Perfect for a slut like you!" _She_ held up a request to my face.

 _Need quick jewels?_

 _Come to The Twin Poles!_

 _We pay 5,000 Jewel for every show you put on._

 _The less you wear, the more Jewel_

The rest of the team grinned smugly and I showed no interest in the insult, which only infuriated _her_ more. "Hey, slut! Don't ignore me!" _She_ screamed as I turned away from her and went back to searching the request board again.

This time, someone whipped me around to face them again and a fist came sailing into my face. A fist coated in flames. My head snapped back, but other than that, I moved nothing. I could hear a gasp of shock come from around the guild and both Makarov and Mavis came out to observe why the guild was so quiet. I sighed and rolled my shoulders back before lifting my head to where I faced them all once more, a visible burn and fist impression against my cheek, a few strands of my hair singed. I brought my hand up to the area hit and hissed softly.

"You call that a punch? There was," I slipped my right foot back, "no power," and cocked my arm back, "in that," and shot it forward, " **AT ALL!** " My magic enhancing gloves began glowing a bright gold and I poured not enough to a quarter of my magic into it, but it connected with Natsu's face and sent him flying across the guild hall and out the wooden doors, breaking them off their hinges.

Everyone was in shock, and I stood there, scoffing at how I just wasted a punch in someone not even worth it. I managed to swipe back the first request out of _her_ hand and went upstairs to get it approved before leaving again, eyes full of hate all on my lone figure.

 _She_ stood there, seething and shaking with anger. "Master! She attacked Natsu for no reason! She needs to be kicked out!"

Makarov stared at _her_ and frowned. "Lucy was defending herself… _An eye for an eye_."

"But Natsu was defending me!"

"In all honesty, you began this entire spat…" Mavis hissed as she glared at _her_. "Lucy was minding her own business as she had done for the past two years and you came and started it all. Shame on you… You used to be so kind, but jealousy is too much for you as it seems."

The guild members looked up at Mavis and watched as she dispersed into thin air, leaving a deafening silence and thick tension. And then a voice boomed from the S-Class floor.

"She's got some spunk in her. These past two years have indeed changed her for the better, so that would be the only thanks you'd get from her… Other than that, you all have become the type of person you despise so much." Laxus Dreyar sneered and frowned at the whole of Fairy Tail.

"But Laxus! Lucy has been and always will be w- AGH!" Lisanna cried out as Laxus electrocuted her until she passed out from the excruciating pain.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mirajane rushed over to Lisanna and tended to her. They called for Wendy, but Wendy didn't move to Lisanna. Instead, she moved past them with Carla right behind her over and up to where Laxus was. He looked down at her and smiled genuinely.

"Laxus-nii…" She whimpered. "When is Lucy-nee coming back?"

Laxus rubbed her head and sighed. "Maybe in a week or two. Don't worry. Blondie's strong… She has no one holding her back now." At the last remark, his eyes glared down at Team Natsu. "Tch."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucy's POV**_

A week has passed after that rare interaction with other guild mates. I finished my mission which was rather easy for such an amount to be paid, but I didn't complain. It was time spent away from them and money spent on me.

"Mm… I should go visit Mama and Papa." I mumbled and reached the train station. The man behind the glass smiled warmly at me and I returned one back and paid for my ticket, heading over to Alcalypha. It took a while from where I was, but I didn't complain. If gave me a few hours of shut eye…

Around 4:00, I was roused from my sleep by one of the attendants, apologizing for the inconvenience and grabbing my things before leaving. The crisp autumn breeze had me inhale and exhale deeply. My feet slowly made my way over to their graves and I pulled out two bouquets of white lilies and roses, setting on their beds of grass and knelt in between them, exchanging our greetings.

Koniichiwa, Okaa-San, Otou-San."

…

"O genki ka, desu?"

…

"Hai hai… I miss you both. Mama… Papa…"

I laid in between their graves and it seemed like time went slow. By seven, the sun was already setting and I got up, said my goodbyes, and left back for Magnolia. I felt a sense of uneasiness as I drew closer to the town, and what was waiting for me? I didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lucy's POV**_

The trek back to my apartment was tiring. My feet ached and my thighs burned. Why did I live so far away from the station again? Another heavy sigh escaped my lips and then…

 _What the hell?_ The smell of smoke fill my senses and I looked up from the stone streets. There was a stream of smoke in the air and it was in the direction of my house. A sense of dread overwhelmed me, and then sadness as my steps seemed to slow, and the sense of betrayal made me stop completely.

I stared at the sight of my apartment burning so fiercely. While everyone else moved around - neighbors, the landlady, even strangers passing by - I stayed completely still. For the first time in two years, I cried, but no sound came out of my mouth besides the whimpers that were deafened by things around her.

My breath started becoming erratic and my right hand clutched at my chest. There was a searing pain and several around me started to crowd around. I hear several shouts, pleading for help. Black spots clouded my vision and then I collapsed; the flame inside of me, out like a match… but I was still conscious enough to have felt someone pick me up and whisper a name.

My name.

" _Lu...cy…"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. The walls around me seemed as if they were shrinking and closing in on me. My chest ached and it was hard to breathe. It was as if something was suffocating me and I let out a heart wrenching scream. Footsteps pounded outside of the door and it was wrenched open by Wendy with Laxus, Master Makarov, and someone else right behind them.

"Lucy-nee San!" Wendy cried out and wrapped her tiny little arms around me and Laxus did the same. Makarov and the other watched from the doorway as they held me down and eventually stopped me from thrashing. I was gulping for air and my throat hurt from screaming and it being dry.

"Shh… Blondie, it's okay… You're in Fairy Tail's infirmary. Imouto's here… Master's here…" Laxus swallowed. "I'm here. Nii-San is here…"

My eyes slowly creaked open and I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. I came face to face with a crying Wendy, a relieved Laxus, a grim Master, and… A new face?

"What.. Itai! Ah… What happened?" I hissed as I pulled myself up into a sitting position and backed myself up against the wall.

"Lucy nee.. You've been asleep for three days. The nice man over carried you here." I looked over to the man besides Makarov and smiled softly, earning a blush from the mystery man.

He was tall, around Laxus' height, with broad shoulders and prominent features. The man's hair gave midnight a run for its money, short and messy as if he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes were a shade of deep forest green, sharp and slanted. His skin was slightly tanned and he was well built. It was easy to see his ripped arms through the thin cloth of his black long sleeved shirt and the defined muscles in his legs behind those ripped grey pants the hung loosely on his hips. Thickly soled, sleek black combat boots adorned his feet. Tall, dark and handsome...

"He's also been visiting here every day to see if you woke up yet." Wendy whispered the last part and I blushed profusely.

Clearing my throat, I spoke. "Thank you very much for bringing me here. I hope I wasn't an inconvenience to you…" I trailed off and he spoke up.

"Tatsuya… Tatsuya Hidemoto, Miss Lucy." His voice was deep and to be honest, it made a fire grow in my belly.

"Tatsuya-kun… Arigato, ne."

"It's no problem at all." And he flashed me a toothy smile.

Makarov cleared his throat and caught my attention. "Lucy. Tell us what happened after you came home from your last mission."

 _Home?_ A gasp escaped and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "I.. I don't have one anymore… There was a fire and I-I… I collapsed… Someone set my apartment on fire… I think I lost e-everything…" Laxus and Wendy growled out of nowhere and I looked at them. "What h-happened, Nii-San? Imouto?"

Wendy spoke first. "They're laughing at Lucy nee San's pain…"

"I'll kill them…" Lightning crackled around Laxus and he grit his teeth, baring his fangs. "Tatsuya, stay with Lucy. Master. Wendy. We have business with a couple of _nakama_ …"

Tatsuya nodded and slipped inside while the three of them stalked off and slammed the door behind them. I stared at the door and then glanced at Tatsuya who had a fire behind those sexy green-

 _Wait, what?_ I blinked and shook my head. _Easy now, Lucy. You just met the guy! Sure he's good looking, and has nice - no,_ great _\- eyes. His body is so… So… Not fat. And his lips!_ My face flamed as blood rushed up to my cheeks and I smacked them repeatedly, but immediately froze as she heard the deep, resonating chuckling from him.

"Thinking about something, Miss Lucy?" He grinned and a canine poked out.

"N-no! Not at all! And Lucy is fine, Tatsuya-Kun!" I waved my hands around sheepishly.

He nodded. "Then just Tatsuya. Or Suya."

I nodded and jumped at the sound of an explosion outside of the infirmary doors, along with shattering glass and the screams of fellow guild members.

 _Just what in the actual hell is going on?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lucy's POV**_

I managed to get up from bed and have Suya help me hobble outside to see the damage. The guild hall was in bits and pieces. On the left side stood the Raijinshuu, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Makarov and Mavis. On the right, everyone else with Team Natsu and Team Shadowgear in the front.

"Tell. The. _Truth_! Natsu, did you and the others plan to set Lucy's apartment aflame!" Makarov roared and he grew in size.

"Yeah, so what? The bitch got what she deserved! She attacked me for defending Lisanna!"

"THAT GIVES YOU NO EXCUSE TO BURN MY APARTMENT AND EVERYTHING I CHERISHED INSIDE OF IT!" My voice rang out through the guild, catching everyone's attention. "WITH THE WAY YOU, ALL OF YOU ON THE RIGHT SIDE, HAVE TREATED ME, YOU DESERVE NOTHING LESS THAN _**PAIN**_!"

I hung my head down and whimpered. "Tell me… Please, what have I ever done to deserve your hate?! Erza!" I turned to look at her and she looked at me with such malice. "Why? Why do you threaten me? Name one thing I've done wrong after you dismissed of me two years ago!" She didn't answer.

"Gray?" Nothing.

"Levy?" The same.

"Mirajane?" What would I expect from her? Nothing. And it was so.

"Then _why?"_ I hissed. "I have done nothing but love you and care, but apparently, it wasn't enough, and you probably didn't even care then… Fakes. Liars. _Traitors_!" I screamed at them and collapsed to the ground, bawling into my hands.

Tetsuya fell to a knee and pulled me against his chest, and I could feel the beat of his heart against my cheek. It was soothing in a way. A perfect rhythm that may have lull me to sleep if it hadn't been for the situation at hand. He rubbed my hair, running his fingers through my golden locks.

On the ground floor, everyone was in shock, but the first to snap out of it was _her_. "Oh, boo hoo! Mavis, here she goes _again_!" _She_ stalked off into the center of the floor and faced me. A long and skinny finger was pointed directly at me and I actually managed to scoff.

"Better watch where you point that fucking finger… You might lose it." Wendy growled.

Lisanna blatantly ignored Wendy and said, "Lucy Heartfilia, I challenge you… Simple bet. I win, you leave. You win, we le-"

I jumped down from the second floor, and swung wildly with my left fist, making contact with her face and sending her face first to the ground. The wood split where she landed and I glared down at her.

"I don't care anymore. I've had enough of you all constantly attacking me. All those times of pushing me away, insulting me, _destroying everything precious to me…_ I, Lucy Heartfilia, announce that from here on out, am no longer affiliated with Fairy Tail or its members." I held up my marked hand and ripped it off of my skin, seething at the pain that came from it.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the sight. Everyone knew I loved Fairy Tail, but things changed. This wasn't the Fairy Tail when I first came. These weren't the people I cared for. My eyes turned to Natsu. That wasn't the person I fell in love with.

"From now on… I'm just Lucy…" I whispered and walked out of the guild without another word.

Tatsuya snapped out of his trance and followed her. Before he left though, he gave one disapproving look at them all and raced after Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tatsuya's POV**_

It was hours before I found Lucy sitting by the Hanami River. She was… Beautiful in the light of the setting sun. The soft breeze in the air lifted her hair off of her shoulders and I could see tears still falling from her eyes and I slowly approached her.

"Suya… Am I a horrible person?" She whined.

"No… Lucy, of course not. Why would you ever think that?" I asked, shocked that she would think such a thing!

"Because it seems my existence makes everyone sick… You saw what happened at the guild…" She sniffled and pulled her knees up to her chest, pressing her breasts up even more.

I groaned softly enough for her not to hear as wild scenarios ran through my head. Just looking at her… Lucy looked back up at me and the pout on her lips… Lips so _kissable_.

"Suya… Would it be too much trouble to ask you something personal?"

 _Personal_? "No. Go ahead. I'm all ears." I took a seat beside her and she leaned against me, head against my shoulder.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?"

 _Okay, now that caught me off guard_. "No." I answered her with no hesitation, and I could feel her relax, so I figured she liked that answer. _But you're special to me._

"That's good…"

…

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Suya?"

"Since you don't have a home anymore… Would you like to come and live with me and join my guild? I know it's sudden, but you keep in mind that you are never alone. You have Makarov-Sama, Laxus-San, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy-Chan and Charla-Chan." I looked down at her and I felt like getting lost in those chocolate orbs of hers. "And now, you have me."

I could see the small blush on her cheeks, but- _Oh god, I made her cry again._ I frowned and wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my shirt. _Damn. This was my favorite shirt too…_ With a heavy sigh, I waited…

…

By the time she had fallen asleep, it was near midnight, but I didn't mind. I got to hold her, and she felt perfect in my arms. And her scent. _Vanilla and strawberries with a hint of… Lilies?_

"Mm…" I sat up and looked down at the blonde beauty beside me, who slept peacefully with dry tear streams visible on her moonlit face. Slowly, I picked her up into my arms and started the way back to Fairy Tail. When I arrived, only Makarov Sama stayed, his office door open slightly with light pouring out. I let myself in and instantly regretted it.

"Makar- MAVIS! Old man, locks _exist_!" I hissed and startled the old man who was enjoying his _oomf_ time with a _Witches Times Publications magazine_.

"T-T-Tatsuya! OUT! OUT RIGHT NOW!"

…

It took a few minutes before I could enter again.

"Makarov…"

"Tatsuya?"

"I have offered Lucy a place with me. And I've come to let you know. She will be staying with me and she will join Galaxies. It's fitting, no?"

"Mm… A Celestial Wizard in a guild full of stars? It sounds perfect… I just hope she knows that I… And those of us that care deeply for her will miss her dearly."

"Surely she will visit you. I'll make sure of it myself."

"But what if she comes and faces her abusers? Will you protect her then?"

I was at a loss of words for a second, but I recovered quickly. "Yes. Every step of the way, I will be there for her now. No one will protect her like I do. She's my-"

"I'm your _what_ , Tatsuya?"

Both sets of eyes in the room turned to Lucy and one could feel the growing tension.

"Lucy… I uh… I'm… You. You're my… Mate…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

"Mate?"

"Y-yes…?" Tatsuya's voice grew a pitch higher and I cringed.

"So what? You're telling me you only came because of fate?"

"Lucy, you must understand this was predetermined before birth. I, nor you, had a choice, but please… If I had a choice it would still be you."

"And you want me to believe in you? So easily?"

"If I must earn your trust and love then so be it, but you can not tell me that you don't feel anything when you look at me, because I feel everything when I look at you."

My heart skipped a beat and I looked away from Tatsuya, catching a glimpse of his face falling. Fuck, he looks adorable. It was heart wrenching.

 **Makarov's POV**

Makarov sat at his desk and he swore he saw sparks like none other. He silently observed as Tatsuya held his hand out to Lucy, and inch closer with every step. Lucy had hesitantly took a step back, muttering things about betrayal and heartbreak. His heart  
ached at the sight for Lucy, knowing enough of the pain his celestial Mage endured in the past two years.

Tatsuya had practically shown up out of nowhere, claimed he was Lucy's mate, and he expected me to trust in him so easily. Of course I was wary. Lucy had been through so much. And as a master, I did nothing about it. I was ashamed, and even Mavis was  
mortified that I had done nothing. My mind drifted back to the day Lucy had come home.

 _Flashback_

 _It had been six months since she was kicked out from Team Natsu and replaced so easily. After a week of wallowing in her own self-pity, she had came to me and asked for a half a year leave to train. Of course as curious as I was, I asked why, but all that I got in return was a broken smile. Reluctantly, I had agreed and that was the last time I saw Lucy as a frail and broken girl, who had slouched as she made her way out of the guild for a long time..._

 __

 _When she came back the day before the announcements for the S-Class Exams, I couldn't deny the sudden change in appearance and aura. Her body had grown just a bit, her muscles more defined and her hair indefinitely longer and no longer in the ponytails that I loved. ( A/N: Look, we all know the dirty geezer had fetishes. Bleh. ) Instead, braided and down her back, clean and neat. Her clothes had become less provocative. It was almost like the change in Mirajane after… after Lisanna's alleged death. But the most change I laid my eyes upon was the empty look in her eyes. It was no longer filled with the warm pools of chocolate that made anyone warm just from a glance… No. It was almost like it was just a murky puddle of muddied water._

 __

 __

 _"Okairi, Lucy…" My voice had boomed through the guild, catching everyone's attention and then they turned to look at the figure surrounded by the light of the sun, but unlike the usual brightness like she used to hold, it was just her shadow._

 __

 _"Tadaima, Master."_

 __

 _I nearly burst into tears at the sound of her emotionless voice. My eyes turned to Team Natsu who immediately returned to their frivolous chatter, without even acknowledging the presence of our Lucy… or the girl who once was our Lucy. She strode in from the large wooden doors and most eyes were following her. A sudden giggle fell from a pair of lips beside me, and I turned to find Mavis beside me, watching Lucy intently._

 __

 _"Okairi, hoshi-chan." Mavis' sweet smile seemed to warm Lucy enough to make the celestial maiden give a small smile of her own._

 __

 _"Tadaima… Saisho."_

 __

…

 __

 _Lucy and Natsu were fighting with all the life in their bodies. For Lucy, the pain of betrayal, and for Natsu, the hate of Lucy that came from Mavis knows where. Natsu had learned to amplify his magic immensely, but Lucy grew in both power and strategic state of mind. She calculated majority of Natsu's moves before they even laid waste on her. Both of their body were reaching their limitations and both moved far apart to charge their last attack._

 __

 _"Let's finish this, Dragneel."_

 __

 _"It was already over to begin with, Heartfilia!"_

 __

 _Lucy had mastered this new celestial spell indefinitely and she dropped down onto her knees and spread her arms wide. Natsu took this as an opening and had roared with such ferocity he brought out his lightning flame dragon mode out, and Lucy took on a bright white and blue flame that consumed her body, but unlike Natsu's flame that destroyed and burned everything within reach, Lucy's flame embodied us and had us basking in the warmth, almost like being curled up besides the fireplace on a cold winter's night with love of family and friends. That kind of warmth._

 __

 _It almost seemed as time slowed with every word that spilled from Lucy's lips._

 __

 _ **Long has the sky hovered above**_

 _ **Long has the stars above guided thee**_

 _ **Shall thee aid thy hand in battle**_

 _ **So shall you hold my word for eternity**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Clouds part and allow heaven's light to rain**_

 _ **Upon thy body and drape thee in night**_

 _ **Shield thee in darkness**_

 _ **Shield thee in light**_

 _ ****_

 _ **As heaven's skies part**_

 _ **Shall these words be the last you hear**_

 _ **In my voice**_

 _ **Which blooms so clear**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Rain! Siderum Pluviae! God Storm!**_

 __

 _It seemed as if the night sky had just washed over us. The nine planets had been magnified and we could see as they lined up with our Earth. Gravity seemed to pull them closer and closer until thunderous booms of planet crashing against planet sounded on rhythm. The very ground beneath our feet shook and split apart beneath Lucy. I was just about to rush over to grab her from falling, but I noticed that she was floating. Wings seemed to have sprouted from her shoulder blades, wispy and bright, and it was as if stars were etched into the bone of them. Her eyes opened and revealed a pair of shimmering amber tinted eyes. When she spoke, her voice was within layers, and if I had counted right, there were nine in all._

 __

 _ **"Natsu Dragneel. Judgement has been laid upon thee. Shall ye bask in flames of not thee own, but of Nine Gods Wraths. Perish."**_

 __

 _A low hum sounded, but as low as it was, it was deafening. Natsu's flames extinguished and he dropped down onto the broken ground, holding his ears. I could feel Lisanna pulling on my arm._

 __

 _"Master! Stop this fight! She's going to_ kill _him!"_

 __

 _I turned to her, eyes ablaze with fury. "Lucy would never do such a thing. I'm disgusted that you would ever suggest that."_

 __

 _"So you'll choose the blonde bitch who barely joined over the boy who saves this guild with every chance he has?!"_

 __

 _Something inside me shattered. I held back every ounce my right mind to strike her. "Lucy.. Has done just as much as Natsu… As ANYONE in this guild, Lisanna…"_

 __

 _She said nothing after that, then she focused back on the fight, muttering obscenities._

 __

 _I followed in suit, my eyes trained on the maiden. Natsu's roars were overpowered and like a flash of lightning it began from Pluto. A string of violent flashes of blinding white light going off like a firecracker. The fuse was lit. There would be no stopping this until the end._

 __

 _Pluto._

 _Neptune._

 _Uranus._

 _Saturn._

 _Jupiter._

 _Mars._

 _Earth._

 _Venus._

 _Mercury._

 __

 _An explosion rained down in the arena, rubble and light flooding all over us. Several shouts of surprise from other guild members only flooded my ears for a split second, and then silence. My eyes and Mavis' trained on the battle ground, watching as the dust settled, our eyes growing wider as we saw two figures standing tall. Natsu was burned badly. Lucy practically the same. Blood pooled beneath their feet._

 __

 _"Mavis… Who?"_

 __

 _"We already know the answer to that, Makarov." Mavis' eyes sparked. "Our little hoshi did."_

 __

 _Natsu immediately fell to his knees and dropped down with a crashing thud. Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy all ran over to him, worry written all over their faces. Lucy just stood there. She'd been hit just the same, knowing the consequences, but still continued to cast such a high class spell. She took a step back and her foot hit a piece of rubble, all heads turning to her, eyes ablaze with fury._

 __

 _"You tried to kill him!" Erza shouted in fury._

 __

 _"You just don't know when to stop do you, Heartfilia?" Gray hissed and sneered._

 __

 _Lucy did nothing. She just turned and walked back to where Mavis and I stood. Her eyes fixed on the ground beneath her. I raised my hand and reached over to pat at her head, the way that a father would congratulate his child affectionately for a job well done._

 __

 _"You've done well, Lucy."_

 __

 _"Thank you, Master…"_

 __

 _"Welcome to S-Class, Lucy Heartfilia. Our little hoshi has done very well." Mavis stated and Lucy nodded in response._

 __

 _Lucy was the first to head back, all eyes on her fading figure…_

 _End Flashback_

I placed a hand on Tatsuya's shoulder and squeezed it, catching his attention and shook my head once his eyes landed on mine. He sighed softly, but nodded in agreement to the silent suggestion and backed away from Lucy. Lucy gave us both an apologetic  
smile and ran out the door, only to be met with Team Natsu, her body bumping into Lisanna's.

"Ew. It _touched_ me…" Lisanna sneered and I felt Tatsuya begin to tremble.

"Fuck off, Strauss. Move out of my way." Lucy spat out and suddenly an armored glove smacked the blonde beauty across the face with such force, the sound of the smack echoed throughout the guild hall and everything went quiet.

There was a growl and sudden spike in magical power, but it wasn't from Lucy. No. It was from Tatsuya, and he didn't look like himself. No… He looked demonic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy's POV**

I was ready to pull out my whip when the sudden burst of magic sent me nearly to my knees. Team Natsu all backed away in horror at the sight of me, or rather the sight behind me.

 _"You will learn to not lay hands on what belongs to me. Dare to touch my mate again I'll make sure you live in a constant hell for the rest of your filthy lives…"_

I turned and was faced with Tatsuya. He was taller, and his skin had darkened to mahogany color. His eyes were different from each other. One rested in a violet haze and the other an amber gold hue. His incisors had sharpened to a defined point to where it looked like fangs. His scruffy, black hair had grown just a bit longer and was in a slicked back fashion with a strand leveled in between his eyes. What was the most peculiar though was the rising flames that licked his chiseled body, sprouting from his feet, along with the pair of transparent wings that extended or from his backside.

"Tat… Tatsuya..?" My voice wavered and his eyes came and met mine.

 _"I'm sorry you had to see me like this… But I couldn't stand watching you get abused by those who you once loved."_

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, staring at the ferocious, yet hellishly beautiful specimen before my eyes. A fire ignited behind my eyes and tears for the second time in years spilled. I could see the sudden surprised look on his face. I even wondered why I was crying. How annoying, honestly. I could feel the fear of Team Natsu behind my back, and the sound of their trembling bones was deafening to me, even more so than my own erratic heart beat.

Slowly I rose to my feet, the ground beneath my soles ceasing from the trembling, but maybe it was just me. To Tatsuya, I slowly inched for him, hand out, and the closer I got, the more his demon-like appearance diminished from his body and it wasn't until my fingers brushed against his flesh that he had returned to his more humane state, with soft doe-eyes focused on mine, and mine on his. Green eyes so deep it reminded me of a forest; one that I wouldn't care if I got lost inside.

The sudden spike in magical power snapped the both of us out of our stupor and with my left and his right hand out and extended, we caught blazing fists of searing electrical fire that sent a jolt down my spine, though Tatsuya seemed unaffected by it. I turned to look at the confused look on Natsu's face and returned a negligent expression.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Not used to being brushed off like nothing?" Tatsuya spoke before a left hook shot out and he knocked Natsu away, sprawling and the rest of his team moved out of the way, watching him sail right off of the balcony.

"Suya wa-"

"No, Lucy. It's time for all to them to get a taste of their own medicine. _All_ of them."

He was a monster. Left hooks, jabs to the right, and kick here and there, all for the sake of me. As much as I hated them, they didn't deserve to be treated in such a way. Eventually, my feet moved, but it was as if time slowed and I was sluggishly making way towards the chaos before me. And then-

"That! Is! _Enough_!" Master's voice boomed throughout the hall, even stopping those who surrounded the outside area, leaving them quaking in fear.

Tatsuya stopped his onslaught, and dropped a broken and battered Gray, letting his unconscious body drop to the ground like a sack of flour. Erza bled heavily, pinned to the wall, off of the ground, by her own blade, protruding from her shoulder, gleaming silver and slathered in her own blood. She was severely disoriented from the blows to the head that she received in such a short amount of time. Not to forget that fucking Strauss. She was the worst of them all. A broken arm, a torn achilles heel, a shattered collarbone. She was all kinds of destroyed, yet I wasn't satisfied. Was it because I hadn't done it myself? Who knew? I didn't for sure.

"Tatsuya… No more." Master's voice was hard, but even I could hear his silent cries.

And how could I blame him? He was our father. He was the man who took us in, showed no favoritism, fed us, clothed us, bathed us, cherished us, protected us, cared for us, disciplined us, and _loved_ every single one of us… and to see his children be beaten senseless, even if they deserved the Nine fiery pits of Hell and back, he would _always_ be hurt. He would _always_ feel pain.

"I'm taking Lucy. She's no longer welcomed here. Neither am I."

"Tatsuya, just hold on-"

"Hold on for what? For them to continue to lash at her like she's some kind of bug? Do you want to see her suffer? Is that what is it, Makarov? Lucy has suffered for two years, and… and part of this was also my fault. I didn't come to her when she needed me most… Hell… I didn't know if I even deserved to be in her presence, but now, she needs someone more than ever, so that's why I came and why I need her."

Tatsuya turned to look at me with eyes filled with remorse and guilt.

"I need you badly. I need you more than I need air. I need you more than you would ever think… I need you, for the rest of my life, but only if you will have me, Lucy… Please accept my pledge, for that my body, and my soul shall only belong to you, and you alone, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, the holder to the Key of my Being."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay so let me apologize in advance. I've been so overloaded with school and wooooork. Basically life in general, but do count on getting more chapters. Gomen, gomen.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, guys. This story disinterested me so much after a while. It's been two years. I'm so close to graduation. Next time I'll bring something better to the table.


End file.
